


stand in the faithful shadow of your reckless love

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Injury, abby griffin appears briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: “Where's Bellamy,” she rasps, when Abby appears at her side and starts fussing at her vitals. Abby ignores her. “Abby. Did Bellamy make it out?”“He's fine,” Abby assures her, but if that's true, why isn't hehere.





	stand in the faithful shadow of your reckless love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarauderCracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/gifts).



> i could not resist a pacrim au. we deserve a 50k epic, but this is decidedly not that.

Raven wakes up in the med bay, which is significantly better than she was expecting, and simultaneously worse; at least if she were dead it wouldn't fucking _hurt_. 

“Where's Bellamy,” she rasps, when Abby appears at her side and starts fussing at her vitals. Abby ignores her. “ _Abby_. Did Bellamy make it out?”

“He's fine,” Abby assures her, but if that's true, why isn't he _here_. However badly the mission went, they're always together through the aftermath, coming down together. “You should be more concerned with your own health right now.”

Raven narrows her eyes. “How bad is it.”

“It's too early to say,” Abby says, and Raven snarls, “Don't bullshit me,” and Abby looks away.

It still could be worse. Reduced mobility in her leg, off active duty until she's through her course of physio, which means whenever the fuck they feel like it. 

Raven discharges herself as soon as they fit her with a brace. Abby gives her the kind of look that makes Raven want to snarl, but she holds it in until she gets to the training room. She doesn't want to give them an excuse to put _hostile_ next to _broken._

She's testing her new limits, figuring out how much she can do and how far she can push herself, when she feels Bellamy drift to the edge of her consciousness. He’s all tension, all worry, and she hates herself for taking some small comfort in that. Raven Reyes is needy, selfish, greedy; she shouldn’t expect anything more from herself. 

A minute or so passes. Raven feels him before she sees him approach the door of the training room. He freezes up when he sees her, guilt writ in every line of his body. 

“Hey,” she says, and her voice is hoarse, cracked. She clears her throat and tries again. “Hey, no. Come here.”

She walks heavily over to one of the benches, mindful of the strain she’s put on her leg. Bellamy joins her. 

“I wanted to visit,” he says, before she can ask. “They said it would get in the way. That you’d heal better without me in your head.”

“Right.”

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy says, like it’s him she’s mad at. He’s not quite looking her in the eye. “Do you remember what happened?”

Raven shrugs. “I kinda blacked out after the kaiju grabbed me,” she says, which isn’t a lie. Bellamy doesn’t believe it, anyway; he’s still fixed on the wall behind her head. 

“I thought that was it. I thought you were-” He exhales harshly. “You didn’t need that. But I could have held it back. I should’ve been there for you.”

Raven doesn’t know what to say. She thinks, _You don’t have to do that for me,_ and, _You don’t owe me anything._ It’s all true, but it’s nothing Bellamy would stand to hear. 

“Put your goddamn hero complex away, Bellamy,” she says, tops it off with a practised eye roll and a smirk. “I was fine by myself. I always am.”

“Put _your_ lone wolf complex away,” Bellamy retorts, and Raven’s mouth smiles of its own accord.

“So they found you a new partner yet?” she asks, like something fundamental inside of her isn’t tearing apart at the thought of someone else drifting with Bellamy. 

It’s not- it’s not jealousy. She doesn’t own that experience with Bellamy, and she doesn’t want to. But Bellamy’s one of the best, and if they can find him someone else, someone who isn’t- who isn’t broken, well. It’s not the first time Raven’s been unnecessary. Discarded. 

Bellamy’s face turns stormy. “They’re trying to,” he mutters. 

“What,” she says, grinning, “none of them good enough for hotshot pilot Bellamy Blake?”

Bellamy gives her a strange look. “I’m not gonna drift with anyone else,” he says, like this should be obvious. “You're- Raven. You're right here.”

Something punches through Raven’s chest, fragments inside of her. She makes herself smile. 

“Can’t imagine Jaha’s happy with that,” she jokes, tries to joke. 

“Jaha can go to hell,” Bellamy says flatly. “They’re not getting rid of you, Raven. I won’t let them.”

Raven forgets, sometimes, that she has no more secrets from Bellamy, that he knows the intimate workings of her brain the same way she knows his. He meets her gaze, finally, and his face is love, love, love, shining out of him so brightly it hurts to look at. 

“Bellamy,” she says, and pulls him into her arms, burying her head in his neck. His arms come up immediately to squeeze her closer, like he’s trying to fold her inside of him. Raven wishes he could. She would stay as long he let her. It feels like that would be a long, long time. 


End file.
